List of cog moves
This is a list of Cog Moves that Cogs use to attack Toons. Audit This attack can be performed by Bean Counters and Number Crunchers. Term: An audit is when a person looks at your bank accounts, and makes sure you don't owe anyone money. Phrases: *''"Looks like you're in the red."'' *''"Wow your bill is adding up."'' *''"According to my calculations, you won't be around much longer."'' *''"Try fiddling with these numbers!"'' Bite This attack can be performed by Loan Sharks. This is one of the most damage attack to the loan shark. Be sure to miss this attack! Phrases: Bounce Check This attack can be performed by Short Changes, Penny Pinchers, Tighwads, and Double Talkers. The cog sends a bouncing check towards one of the toons. The only way to avoid it is to jump out of the way. Term: '''A bounced check is when someone pays with a check, but they don't have enough money in their account for the recepient to be paid. '''Phrases: Brain Storm This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers and Micromanager. Term: '''Brainstorming is a problem-solving method where members of a group share ideas and solutions. '''Phrases: Buzz Word This attack can be performed by The Minglers, Micromangers andDouble TalkerDouble Talkers. The cog sends lots of black and yellow words in the direction of one toon. Term: '''A buzz word is a word that becomes fashionable to use, and is often taken out of it's original meaning, for example, "cool". '''Phrases: *''"Can you hum this toon?"'' *''"Let me put in a good word for you."'' *''"Pardon me if I drone on."'' Calculate This attack can be performed by Bean Counters and Number Crunchers. Phrases: Chomp This attack can be performed by Loan Sharks. Animation: The animations includes the Loan Shark pulling out some dentures and throws it at the toon. Phrases: *''"I'm going to have you for dinner."'' Clip-On Tie This attack can be performed by Telemarketers, Flunky, and Short Changes. Phrases: *''"Try this for size!" '' *''"Better dress for our meeting."'' Crunch This attack can be performed by Number Crunchers. Phrases: Double Talk This attack can be performed by Telemarketers, Cold Callers and Double Talkers Phrases: *''"Take a memo on this!" '' Eviction Notice This attack can be performed by Bloodsuckers. Term: '''An eviction notice is sent out by a landlord telling someone who is living in his house that they have to move out. '''Phrases: "Time to make some new living arrangements." Evil Eye This attack can be performed by Two Faces, Legal Eagles, and Corporate Raiders. Term: '''Giving someone the evil eye means giving them a nasty look. '''Phrases: *''"I got a real evil eye."'' *''"I'll poke you in the eye!"'' *'"Eye' am as evil as they come!" *''"I'll put you in the eye of the storm!"'' *''"I've got my eye on you!"' *"Wait, I've got something in my eye."'' *''"I'm rolling my eye on you."'' *''"Can you keep an eye on this for me?"'' *''"I've got a real eye for evil."'' Fill With Lead This attack can be performed by Pencil Pushers. Term: Phrases: Finger Wag This attack can be performed by Pencil Pushers, Tightwads, Backstabbers and Big Wigs. Animation: The Cog waves their finger at a Toon, making them fall down. The only way to avoid it is to jump away from it. Phrases: *''"Am I going to have to separate you?"'' *''"Blah, blah, blah, blah, blah."'' *''"You have no respect for us cogs."'' Fired This attack can be performed by Tightwads. Phrases: Freeze Assets This attack can be performed by Cold Callers and Tightwads. Term: When assets are frozen, it means a person can't access money in their bank accounts. Phrases: *''"This should cause freezer burn."'' *''"Are you feeling a little blue?"'' Fountain Pen This attack can be performed by Glad Handers, Pencil Pushers, Head Hunters, and Micromanagers. Phrases: Filibuster This attack can be performed by Glad Handers. Term: '''Filibustering is when a legislator tries to prevent a bill from being passed by stalling for time with long speeches or other obstructive tactics. '''Phrases: *''"Mind if I bend your ear?"'' Glower Power This attack can be performed by Tightwads and The Big Cheeses. Term: '''A glower is an unpleasant look. This move also plays off the popular phrase "flower power". '''Phrases: *''"I am told I have very piercing eyes."'' Guilt Trip This attack can be performed by Backstabbers. Term: '''Trying to send someone on a guilt trip means trying to make them feel guilty. '''Phrases: *''"It's all your fault!"'' Half Windsor This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers and Head Hunters. Term: A half windsor is a way of knotting your tie. Phrases: "You're lucky this isn't a full windsor." Hot Air This attack can be performed by Cold Callers. Term: When someone's complaints are very angry but don't have much behind them, they're said to be full of hot air. Phrases: "Another meeting up in smoke" "Guess it's time to add fuel to the fire." "This should cause some wind burn." "I hate to grill you, but..." Hang Up This attack can be performed by Two Faces and Ambulance Chasers. The animation involves the cog making a phonecall, then hanging up. A toon at random then gets attacked. Phrases: "I'm severing this link." '' "Yo''u got the wrong number." "This conversation is over." "Click!" "You've been disconnected." "Your time is up." "...and don't call back!" "It's time I end our connections." Jargon This attack can be performed by Double Talkers and Legal Eagles. Phrases: Legalese This attack can be performed by Legal Eagles. Liquidate This attack can be performed by Money Bags and Bloodsuckers Phrases: "It's all crashing down on you." "Are you having some cash flow problems?" Market Crash This attack can be performed by Money Bags. Phrases Mumbo Jumbo This attack can be performed by Double Talkers. Phrases Paradigm Shift This attack can be performed by The Minglers and Spin Doctors. The cog sends sparks towards all toons, and the only way to avoid the attack is if your toon jumps up. A paradigm shift is a scientific term for when a significant change happens. Phrases "You've never shifted so much in your life." Pecking Order This attack can be performed by Legal Eagles. A flock of birds are sent by the cog to attack a single toon. A pecking order is like a chain of command, where members lower on the pecking order are treated badly. Phrases Pick Pocket This attack can be performed by Telemarketers, Name Droppers and Short Changes. The cog's hand reaches forward and takes money from the toon's pocket. A pickpocket is someone who steals money and valuables from someone's pocket. Phrases: "Let me Check your valuables." Play Hardball This attack can be performed by Loan Sharks and Corporate Raiders. The cog aims a ball at one of the toons. Playing hardball is when someone is strong or aggressive in getting their point of view across. Phrases "You're going to need a pitcher relief." Pound Key This attack can be performed by Cold Callers and Flunkies. Phrases "I've been wanting to drop a pound or two." "I'd like to make a collect call." Power Tie This attack can be performed by Money Bags and Corporate Raiders. Phrases Power Trip This attack can be performed by The Minglers, Mr. Hollywoods and Robber Barons Phrases "I'm getting tripped up." Quake This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers and Ambulance Chasers Phrases Razzle Dazzle This attack can be performed by Name Droppers, Two Faces and Mr. Hollywoods Phrases: "Hard to believe these aren't real." '' ''"My dentist does excellent work." "I floss after every meal." "Shocking, aren't they?" "Read my lips." "I am going to cap this off." "I'm going to wow you." "Aren't I charming?" "Blinding, aren't they?" "Say Cheese!" Red Tape This attack can be performed by Two Faces, Bloodsuckers and Double Talkers. The animation is of a roll of red tape wrapping around a single toon, and stopping their arms from moving. Phrases: "Let me keep you busy." '' ''"Hope you're claustrophobic." '' ''"I'll make sure you stick around." '' "Just try to unravel this." "I want this meeting to stick with you." "This should wrap things up." "See if you can cut through this." "You're on a roll." "This will get sticky." Restraining Order This attack can be performed by Backstabbers. A restraining order in real life is when someone is legally not allowed to go near someone else, or they will be arrested. '''Phrases' Rolodex This attack can be performed by Telemarketers and Name Droppers. Phrases "Watch out for paper cuts." '' ''"I'm sure your card's in here somewhere!" "I've got your number right here." Rub Out This attack can be performed by Pencil Pushers. Phrases: Rubber Stamp This attack can be performed by Glad Handers, Bottom Feeders and Yesmen Phrases: "''I always mae a good impression."'' "You're not going anywhere - you have POSTAGE DUE." "return to sender." "I'll need a response ASAP" Schmooze This attack can be performed by Glad Handers and The Minglers. Phrases "I'm going to lay it on thick." Shake This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers. Phrases: Shred This attack can be performed by Bottom Feeders, Flunkies, and Cold Callers. Phrases: "See if you can put this back together." '' ''"We don't want this to fall into the wrong hands." "This will get rid of the evidence." Spin This attack can be performed by Spin Doctors. Phrases *"Do you use the spin cycle?" Synergy This attack can be performed by Name Droppers and Yesmen. Phrases: "A good team can get rid of any problem." Tabulate This attack can be performed by Bean Counters and Number Crunchers. Phrases Tee Off This attack can be performed by The Minglers, The Big Cheese,Yesman, and Robber Barons. The cog uses a golf club to fire a golf ball at a toon. The only way a toon can avoid the attack is by ducking. Phrases "I'm getting teed off" "Fore!" "Mind if I play through?" Tremor This attack can be performed by Mover & Shakers. Phrases "Tremor with fear!" Water Cooler This attack can be performed by Short Changes and Bottom Feeders. The cog picks up a water cooler, and squirts water at a toon. The only way to avoid it is to jump out of the way. Phrases "Hope your colors don't run." "I deliver." Withdrawal This attack can be performed by Bloodsuckers. Phrases Write Off This attack can be performed by Bean Counters, Loan Sharks and Double Talkers. Term: To write off something is to cancel a debt so the person doesn't have to pay it anymore. Phrases Category:Cogs Category:Cog Moves Category:Cog Battles Category:Bossbots Category:Lawbots Category:Cashbots Category:Sellbots Category:Gameplay Category:Signature Moves Category:Targets 1 Toon Category:Targets All Toons